Heir To The Throne
by Kidimaru
Summary: My version of the original. Idea taken with permission from MadHat886.
1. Chapter 1

A woman with deep plum colored hair stood in front of a platform waiting for a crowd of women to quiet down as she prepared to speak over a matter of grave importance. Her aura was one of power, yet patience. As she strode to the platform edge, her people became still and stood at attention.

"My children, after many years we have finally located the whereabouts of my mischievous daughter. Katsumi made it as far as Hi no Kuni. There she fought and lost a battle with Konoha's Fourth Hokage. She married and a year later died."

There were many shouts of happiness, then great sadness. Before they could mourn further they were once again addressed by their beloved queen.

"Fear not my children, for there is a silver lining. Before she died, she gave birth to the first ever male of the clan. Unfortunately, her first born child was made a Jinchuuriki by his father the Yondaime Hokage. The beast Kyuubi no Yoko was sealed within him with the intentions of the village seeing him as a hero, but instead they has sawn to treat him as if he is the Kyuubi itself."

There were shouts of outrage now and cries for war, but the elite bodyguards sought a more peaceful solution that if it should turn into war would be more profitable to them.

"My queen, what if myself and several of the other Black Delmos were to go retrieve the prince and bring him and all his inheritance back?" "Setsuko, my dear please do not go and just get him, I want everything that is his to be taken and sent here until they have nothing left. Once you have done this, then I will send you six more black Delmos to assist you in getting him out. ill also send Red to act as your plan B." "Yes, Ma'am."

"Setsuko you may choose your own teammates of the black Delmos and leave immediately."

**TIME SKIP**

Setsuko, Aqua, Ven, Sora, Tomoko, Umeko, and Yuriko had all because of their muscular, yet attention drawing figure had all infiltrated the Hidden Leaf Village as wandering ninja. They had been here several months and had already located Naruto. Setsuko was the assistant of the Sandaime Hokage while the rest of the girls were Jonin and AnBu level Kunoichi.

Umeko and Aqua were Naruto's personal watchers set by the Hokage after they had stopped every mob or villager who had tried to harm Naruto for any reason. Yuriko was often seen training with Maito Guy, but she had been using him as a means to gather information on possible locations of all that would belong to Naruto. Tomoko was the council aid and would gather information from there. Ven was a prominent member of the T&I department. Sora worked at the hospital as the leading Doctor as officially saw to all of Naruto's injuries.

The girls would meet every Friday night on the second floor of Naruto's apartment building in Umeko's apartment. There they would discuss the week's events and information. "Report." said Setsuko

Aqua and Umeko "Naruto is being sabotaged at school and is given the worst food yet still. We have located the Namikaze compound and have infiltrated it with a sample of Naruto's blood. We cleaned out the entire house of everything inside, the only things missing were the scrolls on the Rasengan and the Hiraishin Jutsus."

Yuriko "Guy has said that his rival Kakashi Hatake was the student of the _Yondaime_ and would be the best person to ask about him. Though his student Tenten a weapons expert did say her father has the Kunai molds in their forge, but I can get them easily since her dad's leg was shattered in the last war and made him a cripple."

Tomoko "The council while they think I'm not there have often spoken about trying to use Naruto to open the _Yondaime's_ scrolls from the library vault and have gone there with me a number of times. They didn't notice that I switched the real ones with empty scrolls that would require a burst of Delmo chakra to open. I have already sent them home with a note explaining what they are and their importance."

Ven "Nothing to report of importance, but I have heard from the traitor Sannin Orochimaru's apprentice Anko that her old sensei supposedly had some labs scattered around Konoha that held genetic material from major clans inside and outside of Konoha. I have looted them all sent them to Ma explaining it all. I found samples from clan founders of every clan here on the east continent."

Sora "I have seen to it that we have the hospitals copy of the Nara clans medical encyclopedia as well as their manual on how to make every kind of ninja enhancing pills imaginable. I have set explosion seals in invisible ink all around the records room as well as made a copy of Naruto's medical file. Once we leave I will detonate it and they will lose every, including all the blood sample since the beginning of Konoha."

Setsuko "I have found all the bank account numbers, property deeds, Bonds, and misc. property of Naruto in the safe behind the picture of the _Yondaime's_ picture. I place a summoning seal on the scroll of sealing so that once we are home, we can summon it **permanently**! I have also sent all of Katsumi's belongings to Ma."

"We will take him once Sayuri, Shinju, Saki, Ume, Yuki, and Amaya arrive. Then we will have Red pick us up on the Hokage Monument via her plane The Crimson Moon." "Hai."

**Day of Graduation**

As all the "new" genin were celebrating with their parents, a lone boy sat staring at them all. He was about four and a half feet tall, shaggy blonde locks, Sky blue eyes, three whisker marks on his cheeks and a kill me orange jumpsuit. As Mizuki was about to jump down and trick him into committing treason, Setsuko came and got him to get some ice cream and hear about his day.

"So how was today?"

"I failed again."

"Well you said that if you failed this time that you would come see your grandmother with me and my friends. Are you ready to go?" "Yeah, I guess. Let me go pack up what little I own and tell Jiji."

"I have already told Hokage-sama about our trip and I took the liberty of have one of the girls seal up everything you own. So now all you have to do is spend the rest of the day with me and we can go, ok?"

"Ok!"

**That evening on the Hokage Monument**

The Delmo twelve were all waiting for Red with Setsuko hold their prince in her arms as he slept peacefully. Soon the familiar buzz of the engines could be heard and they were soon off to The Land of Metal. Konoha wouldn't know what they had lost till the next day.

**Metal Country**

"My queen, may I present to you your grandson Prince Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Delmo."

"Thank you Setsuko, you and your team may take a weekend trip to the Royal hot springs."

"As you command my Liege."

* * *

Names and Meanings

Amaya-Night Rain

Aqua-Water

Katsumi-Victorious Beauty

Saki-Blossom

Sayuri-Lily

Shinju-Pearl

Sora-Sky

Tomoko-Wise Child

Ume-Plum Blossom

Ven-Earth

Yuki-Snow

Yuriko-One Hundred Percent Child

The Delmo system is similar, but feature different color ranks based on what I like.

White Delmo-The D-rank ninja, filling clerks, and cannon fodder of the battle field.

Yellow Delmo- The Messenger Class.

Pink Delmo- The City Guards and Night Watchers.

Gold Delmo- Equipment managers and weapon forgers.

Silver Delmo- Long Range fighters, Healers, and Stealth fighters.

Orange Delmo- The Middle class, they carry assorted weapons and guard the citizens and castle officials.

Green Delmo- Weapon Experts and Weapon jutsu users.

Blue Delmo- The armored ninja class, they are the castle guards ranking officers.

Red Delmo- The Hunter ninjas.

Purple Delmo- The Commanders, Black Ops., and Royal Staff.

Black Delmo- The Elites, War Generals, Royal Guard, and Supreme commanders of the Kunoichi forces next to the Queen and King.

This is my system. I'm gonna do some similar things and change some of the others.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Ai who was a white Delmo was about to begin her daily task when she was called away from her station by her long time friend Cheza.

"Ai, Her majesty requires your presence."

"Of course Cheza, but aren't you supposed to out with Kiba on a mission?"

"He is in isolation right now for not knowing when enough is enough. As I tried to take a man back to town who we happened upon on our mission, he attacked him even though I was about to bring him back for the towns people to fight over. Kiba punted him to the Castle gate where we still haven't figured out how to get him down. He thought I was going to take him as a lover."

"Well, he deserves whatever he gets from her on, then. I'll go prostrate myself to her majesty now."

"Very good, If you see Blue please tell her to have Tsume knock some sense into Kiba while I'm off gathering the others."

"Yes Ma."

Cheza thereafter gathered one representative from each of the best and brightest of each of the other ranks to send to her majesty for whatever she may have in mind for them.

Cheza after much deliberation with all the ranking officials in a joint meeting looking over the current best and the girls who seemed to have the most hidden potential were chosen. All were surprised by being chosen for a personal meeting with her majesty.

**Royal Throne Room**

"Settle down girls, I'm here to formally introduce myself and have you introduce yourselves as well. You have all been gathered here to become familiar with myself and our new prince who will arrive very soon. You all will be his guardians. You will do _EVERYTHING_ with him. When I say that, I mean everything, eat, drink, bathe, sleep, etc. Now, I am Kiku Delmo."

"I am Ai of the White Delmo branch clan."

"I am Bunko of the Yellow Delmo branch clan."

"I am Marlene of the Pink Delmo branch clan."

"I am Kin of the Gold Delmo branch clan."

"I am Cho of the Silver Delmo branch clan."

"I am Hisoka of the Orange Delmo branch clan."

"I am Mai of the Green Delmo branch clan."

"I am Masumi of the Blue Delmo branch clan."

"I am Kasumi of the Red Delmo branch clan."

"I am Chiyoko of the Purple Delmo branch clan."

"I am Setsuko of the Black Delmo branch clan."

"You have all been chosen for your potential to be better than those before you. My deceased daughters bodyguard Setsuko will lead you in your training to become the Crimson Kitsunes."

!!

"My lady queen the prince is in grave danger, the Kyuubi has surrounded his body with its corrosive youki and we can't get to him!"

"Setsuko, summon the priestesses and have them help you try to suppress the Kyuubi. If we lose him, then we will have civil war to deal with for the future. Also bring the girl to my grandson's chambers to wait for him return."

"Yes Ma."

As they all scrambled to do as they were told while the queen sped off to the infirmary to her grandson and do damage control. She arrived there only to find the man who was supposed to be still immovable in the castle wall above the gate was slowly forcing the youki back into her grandson with a glowing white energy.

"Who are you sir?!"

"I am Shin."

"What are you doing to my grandson?"

"Banishing the youki of the beast. I wish to guard him till his coronation in four years. Then I will consider marriage. Do I have your blessing my lady queen?"

"Only after Tsung clears you of anything that might dissuade me otherwise."

"As you say my lady queen. I will await your decision in the dungeon of lost souls."

!!

As soon as he said that there was a flash of light and he was gone.

"Kohaku, proceed to send out the invitations to the surrounding nations and send Tsung to the Dungeon of lost souls to clear this Shin character as an all clear."

"Yes Ma."

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto stood in front of the cage of the Kyuubi no Kitsune as it spoke of many things to him, one that caught his interest a great deal.

**"Young Delmo male, first of the western clan, though they will soon send me to hell with my only return as a summon to you and your line, I wish for you to visit a place lost to many generations in this country. It is called many names, but the most prominent of them are the City of Relics and the Technology Afterlife. After I'm sent back to hell descend beneath this castle and find the leaders of the lost city and tell them I sent you. They will provide you with whatever you want or need from them, though they once tried to take me as a power source, if you can convince your queen that I don't need banishment then you will have a bargaining chip with them."**

"Why tell me this and offer yourself as a martyr for my benefit and survival?"

**"I was summoned by a cursed Uchiha and sent on your village to be sealed. For what reason I know not, but that Damned Madara Uchiha is the only one that I ask you kill before you pass on to the next life."**

"Very well, but I will see to it that the Leaf is destroyed for how they treated me. Every last Man, Woman, and Child shall be brought down without mercy!"

**"You remind me of when I was a young Kittling myself. For you to be so strong, I shall give you my gift now. You shall be the first human Shape shifter in a century. Enjoy it and slaughter them for me!"**

"Once I give them you, I will also have you as my personal summon as well. We will destroy the leaf together!"

**"! Child you shall make me quite proud!"**

**REAL WORLD: PRESENT**

As the queen roused her grandson she was startled to see that once his eyes opened they were no longer the beautiful Sky Blue of Katsumi, but they were completely blacked out, even the whites were black. He sat up and looked he in the face and spoke thus.

"Grandmother I will need Setsuko to accompany me below the castle on an excursion."

"Naruto, that is to the dungeon of lost souls! What could you want there?"

"I wish to have my bloodline unsealed immediately and have her accompany me to visit the lost city for a time."

"That place is a myth. How do you know it's here? Your introductory ball is but months away!"

"That is all that I will require. Six months and I will return ready to take my place as prince. I will come to the ball and meet the prospects. Is that fair enough?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then I will see myself to my chambers to prepare."

Naruto left with his grandmother standing there with only her own thoughts. He showed no emotion as he entered his personal chambers after being escorted by some black clad Delmos the identified themselves as Aqua and Umeko. They were both middle aged and were easily triple D-cups. Aqua had shoulder length blue hair with a lithe figure that would draw the eyes of any man. Umeko had deep plum colored hair that reached her mid-back and had a voluminous figure that had made many a man and woman drool with pleasure.

He was unsurprised by their reactions to him. They were all either the same age as him or a year or two older. Their blushing faces told him a lot, but his reaction was without any warmth.

"Everyone but Setsuko leave!"

They were all appalled by how cold he was to them after only seeing them once. But, they did as told and followed Aqua and Umeko to the queen for further instructions.

**With Naruto and Setsuko**

"Prepare for a six month excursion starting two weeks from not, we are leaving for a place of training and discovery. Grandmother has already cleared it, you are to accompany me there and back to the introductory ball. I know your responsible for those female, but have Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and Susanoo train them till my return."

"Of course my lord."

**Shinobi Nations**

Every nation of the west and east had received a letter bearing the crest of the Delmo clan notifying them of the option of sending two candidates for a possible marriage between the crown prince of the Delmo clan and them. Konoha was still in an uproar by this time and Hiruzen was feeling like shit.

He had recalled Jiraiya and Tsunade only to get punched across Konoha for being denied the care of her godson and then getting punted back to her by Jiraiya himself for deceiving him as well. After seeing the letter and all it entailed as well as the extra letter from the queen stating extra stipulations to their candidates they discussed it further. This is where we find them now.

"Sensei who all were not cruel to Naruto here in the shithole leaf?!"

"Well Tsunade Jiraiya, there are only two that I can think of since the Ichiraku's have left for metal country already. They would have to be one Hinata Hyuga and A Miss Tenten. "

"Then bring them to me and I will train them myself. Who will be their bodyguards there?"

"I would think that as a show of faith that the Clan heirs, Neji Hyuga, Jiraiya, and Kakashi Hatake would be sufficient."

"Fine."

**Otokagure**

Orochimaru had just received the letter and had sent for Tayuya and Kin as well as the rest of the sound five and Kabuto.

"You called us here Orochimaru-sama?"

"Kukukukukuku, yes. It seems that the Kyuubi brat was the last Namikaze as well as the first male Delmo ever in existence. Tayuya and Kin will go to Metal as prospective braids and while they are fulfilling their part, the rest of you will try to recruit some people from their underworld."

"Why do I have to get lovey dovey with that little pig licker?!"

"Kukukukukukuku, because the Delmo clan is famous for being able to draw chakra from the surrounding environment and can do battle endlessly. Think about if we were to have them in here in the army."

"All shall be done as you command Orochimaru-sama."

**Iwakagure**

"Tsuchikage-sama who shall we send for try for a possible braid for the Namikaze prince?"

"Send my grandniece Akira and her beautiful friend Aki."

"It shall be done my lord."

"We will either have an heir for ourselves or no one will."

**Kumokagure**

"Raikage-dono who will we send for the Kyuubi container to inspect?"

"Have Killer Bee escort Yugito Nii and Ayame Tsubame."

"Of course my lord."

**Mizukagure**

"Yagura-sama, who are you sending for the Delmo prince?"

"Ready Mei Terumi and Haku Momochi."

"Hai."

**Sunakagure**

"Kazekage-dono, whom shall we send to Metal?"

"Have my daughter Temari and Kimiko Miki. They will be guarded by Gaara and Kankuro."

"Sir."

**Metal**

**East**

"Lord Jun, whom shall we send to court prince Naruto?"

"Dai, please ready my daughter princess Kiku and her sister princess Alice."

"Of course my lord."

**Metal**

**West**

"Lady Kei, shall I prepare lady Mari and another lady of your choice madam?"

"Moe, please do so and also prepare Lord Tamotsu's daughter lady Manami. Have Tetsuya and Takeshi as their bodyguards. Once all are ready, they shall leave forth with."

"Yes my lady."

* * *

The Royal family owns and operates the Northern and Southern borders of Metal country, so it's a moot point to go in depth there as part of the story line. Again, Iwa are evil people and they are hungry for power, but there will be other evils and perils showing up later.

The reference to Naruto: Heir to the city of relics is a key component to the story and will feature different parts of that one integrated into this story as well, but there will also still be differences. I am open to ideas and if I use them, then I will credit it to the person who suggested it.

Kitsunes-Foxes

Kiba-The White Wind

Shin-Death

Kohaku-Amber

Akira-Clear

Aki-Sparkle

Ayame-Stroll

Tsubame-Swallow

Kimiko-Empress Child

Miki-Priceless Beauty

Kiku-Chrysanthemum

Jun-Obedient

Kei-Spring

Moe-Budding

Mari-Rebelliousness

Manami-Love Sea

Tetsuya-Suffering

Takeshi-Violent

Tamotsu-Protector


	3. Chapter 3

**Dungeon of Lost Souls**

AsNaruto and Setsuko made their way down the seemingly endless spiral stairwell, they passed by many a cell. As the pair strode by a cell presumed to be empty, they heard a masculine laugh that drew their attention.

"Whom are you soul presumed lost?"

"Your savior. I banished the youki of the Kyuubi and saved the seal and your life from destruction."

"Well, I did not need saving and I know Tsung is quite thorough in his work, if you are cleared, then make your way further down, since you will be my guardian hence forth the next four years."

"How? You were unconscious at the time that that discussion took place, not only that, but you were surrounded by at least two feet worth of youki."

"Kyuubi's chakra enhances the senses capabilities, so I am not the first Shape Shifter in a century of the last. My new eyes allow me to see everything around me with complete precision. I can morph my body to fit any need and this ability will only enhance the effectiveness of my Delmo bloodline."

At mention of the ability to enhance his bloodline, Setsuko received a massive blush that would rival an embarrassed Hinata.(Not that they would know that.)

"Very well, I am Shin, now hurry to the lost city, there I will find you and see to your safety. Tsung will be here shortly, I can sense him coming down, so I will see you soon my liege."

"Farewell soon to be servant of the metamorph."

As the pair continued forward, they could hear as Tsung opened the cell of the now identified Shin and heard the first of many screams of anguish. They soon came upon a dead end and Setsuko was about to say something when Naruto walked towards the wall. Confused as she was about her princes odd actions, she followed cautiously expecting something dangerous like a rabid beast or an old booby trap.

Naruto however was sure of himself and the information Kyuubi was telepathically feeding him. He knew the wall was a permanent illusion set up to deter any who sought what lay beyond its fake confines.

Setsuko was nervous as she watched her charge near the wall she expected him to collide with, but much to her alarm, he simply disappeared through it! As she ran to it with a punch reared back with a chakra build up strong enough to punch Jiraiya from the Women's side of the Hot Springs in Konoha to the edge of the border between Metal and the east and ...tripped. She fell down the stairs in a very anime like style that ended with her being caught in a position that would cause many a pervert to have nose bleeds.

**Konoha: Women's Hot Springs**

Jiraiya was currently peeping and writing in his beloved notebook, when he felt a shiver run up his spine that scared him worse than when he got his first near death beating from Tsunade for peeping on her. He then sneezed which drew the righteous fury of the women that is to be feared by all the male populace as a whole, not to mention he dropped his notebook.

"Oh, shi........"

All other coherent speech was lost as he was beaten by a horde of scantily clad women. Some of which happened to by Kunoichi who used various jutsu to add insult to injury.

Speaking of adding insult to injury

**Cavern of the Lost City**

Setsuko was woken by the sounds of clicks, flashes, and the stowing away of something small. Once she was completely conscious, she took stock of her surroundings and noticed Naruto staring at her with his pit-less black eyes and that he black kimono was askew and showing her impressive double E-cup breasts and black panties. A quick blush and some rustling of clothes later and she was ready for any threat that may come her way.

"Setsuko, we are here. I have already gathered the required leaders of the now named City of Relics. Come with me so we may formally negotiate a probable solution that benefits everyone."

"Hai, Naruto-dono."

They then walked a short distance to a field of scattered metal where Setsuko was met with the site of four beings.

"Setsuko, these are the leaders I spoke of earlier. The most human looking one is called Sunny. The being with four arms if named General Grievous. The womanly one is referred to as a Dues Ex Machina. And finally the machine that has multiple wheels is called by the name Tank, but is from the Technology tribe called SkyNet."

"I see my lord. A pleasure to meet you all."

Sunny "Pleasure is all my ma'am."

Grievous "Hmph."

Dues Ex Machina "Hello _babe_."

SkyNet "Welcome to ruin fleshling."

"I have come here bearing the request of my internal prisoner The Kyuubi No Kitsune. It has asked me work a deal with all of you to receive training for the next six months in exchange for me giving you the endless youki of the Kyuubi as a new power source, but that I am allowed to summon a chakra construct of it in times of great need. Is this agreeable to you all?"

There were some whirrs, clicks, lights flashes, and beeps from the machines, while Grievous spoke in a unusual tongue.

Sunny "We are of agreement, but with two stipulations to the previous deal thereof."

"Name your terms."

Sunny "You will hold a summoning contract on at least one of your fingers with us as well as take owner ship of this city. We wish to know how we may be of assistance to the current age, if at all."

"Terms accepted. There will be a man clad in only white arriving here soon. Wherever I may be, direct him to me. He is my new guardian for the next four years. What will the training schedule be?"

SkyNet "Duly noted. First, what do you wish to train here for?"

"I was taken from the country of Fire and brought to my rightful home and kingdom the country of Metal. In the land of Fire, I was treated as lower than that of the dirt beneath the feet of the villagers. I wish to be powerful enough to wipe the village of Konoha off the map."

SkyNet "Very well then, the schedule will be thus then. Every morning you will go with the NS-5(Sunny) and train to loosen your muscles and build them to allow speed. Midmorning you will then go with General Grievous to learn of his ways and develop tactical and strategic knowledge and thinking. You will break at midday for an hour. Afternoon, you will train with all of SkyNet and learn evasion and increase your reaction time to the point that you would almost have to know what your opponent will do be for they do it themselves. In late afternoon you will learn anatomy and pressure points with your guardians as well as how to pleasure the opposite sex of you fleshlings with Dues Ex Machina."

"What of the evenings?"

SkyNet "They are your own."

"Then let us commence forth with tomorrow. I wish to also find a time to learn of the technology that's down here as well as its benefits."

Sunny "Should you care during your evening before you require rest, then I will give you lessons on all the technology no involved in your active training."

"Acceptable. Farewell until the morrow."

After all goodbyes were said Sunny took the liberty to take Naruto and Setsuko to adjacent quarters while he sent an NS-5 to escort the other guardian later to be identified as Shin to a separate, yet adjacent apartment so that they were all close together and could be there to Naruto in a moment. Sunny also explained that he would alert them to his presence before he saw them by pressing something called a buzzer.

**TIME SKIP: SIX MONTHS LATER**

Naruto was found to be looking well enough on the outside. One unforeseen side effect of the training was that Shin decided that he had had enough of his dark, gloomy, and indifferent shitty attitude and took the time to knock the fuck out of him till he decided to apologize to Setsuko for his overly reserved behavior with the promise to improve and make an effort to open up to others, but the one thing that Naruto wouldn't give up on was the destruction of the leaf.

Naruto was now a full three feet taller and instead of kunai and shuriken alone as his tool for defense and killing, he had a huge scroll a slung across his back as well as several hostlers that featured all nine of his light sabers, plasma shield, chakra batteries(Not that he would need them, since the Delmo clan can draw chakra from the environment.), new tools pouch featuring instantaneous regeneration syringes, stasis transportation tube(Enlarges and shrinks when needed while distorting and adapting the organism within.), Sedatives, and Adrenaline.

In his hand he was reading a book he found called "Making Jutsus specifically make of machines for machines".

He had finished all the training from the city and was currently going through the city and gathering technology that might be useful when he returns to the surface. By Setsuko's count he had about another day before he had to return for his Introductory Ball. If there were any attacks, he would go to the ball armed to the teeth discreetly.

Naruto's clothes consisted of a flowing black trench coat with Combat boots, Cargo Pants, Mesh Shirt, and Fighting Gloves that seemed to be made of swirling darkness. There were occasional slips of a deep plum that soon disappeared into the black confines of the clothing. Despite the exterior look of the Coat, it was actually so heavy that even Setsuko had trouble lifting it even while pumping chakra from the environment through her entire body. The last time Shin tried to lift it, he broke a few fingers from the sheer weight of it as it slammed them and him to the hard stone floor.

His eyes were the same pit-less black as before, but his golden hair was now a shining mane that fell just below his shoulders. His canines were now always visible giving him a feral look like a wild animal. His whiskers were now so thin that you could barely tell that were there. During his lesson with Dies Ex Machina he found out that by petting his whiskers one could achieve the same effect as if they had used a sensual caress.

Tonight he would give the Kyuubi to the City and be gone by morning. Though he would be back to use all the scattered metal for various projects to help destroy the leaf and all who had a hand in his own personal hell.

SkyNet "We are ready master. leave the scroll with one of your clones and have the rest come back while we take care of this. Setsuko has agreed to ensure that they are sealed up and ready for immediate transport. By tomorrow you will be able to summon us as well as the Kyuubi."

"Ok. I'll see to it and then meet everyone at the central battery for the ritual. Make sure Shin is there to take me back to my apartment."

SkyNet "I'll see that its saw too."

**Central Battery**

Shin had drawn the huge array of chakra transfer in chakra infused ink on the ground, while drawing a smaller version on the central battery. Naruto laid in the middle of the huge array ready for the transfer.

Shin "We shall begin now. Fuin! Bijuu Chakra Transfer!"

The seals began to glow a nearly blinding white light as Naruto screamed in utter and complete anguish as Kyuubi's youki was slowly, but surely drawn out of his body and subsequently, the seal as well. This went on for way seemed like days, but was only a few short hours at best. After all was said and done, Naruto was dead, but was quickly revived by a remaining sliver of Kyuubi's chakra. Once he was confirmed to be alive, Shin brought him to his apartment and set him to bed as he was.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto stood in front of the now empty cage that once occupied the Kyuubi and closed his eyes to concentrate. As he opened them there was no longer a sewer, but a castle featuring elements from the Delmo royal castle and the Lost City. There would be where the cage would be situated as well as where everything else that was important would be protected. On one side of the landscape the was an endless flowing field of grass, trees, lakes, streams, mountains, and even an ocean, but on the other side was a barren landscape devoid of any life whatsoever. Whenever he would look left, he would see the joys of life and when looking right the tails of death.

As he strode toward the castle, a path consisting of blood and bones appeared to guide his way to the castle. The blood reflected all his bad memories and nightmares, while the bones showed all the injuries he ever sustained at the hands of the leaf village.

Once he reached the castle, all else faded only to be woken up by Setsuko telling him that it was time to get ready to leave for home. Now, home was but hours away and in another day he would meet the potential brides that world sent to him. He would also get to meet his new maids and guards when he arrived.

* * *

If anyone has ever read the book Born of Night by Sherrilyn Kenyon, then you will know about the coat. His clothing is something of mine own design. I always liked the color combination and how it struck me perfect for an assassin.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**Sorry to say, but I have lost my creative energy. So I am against my better sentiments putting my stories up for adoption. Anyone who is going to actually put the time and energy into updating them on a regular or semi-regular basis are welcome to them. First come first serve. I sincerely apologize to those who have been anxiously awaiting an update to my stories, but I have no time for for anything other than reading. It was a joy while it lasted, but hopefully whomever takes each one over, will give you the story you want/deserve.**


End file.
